Potter your going down
by Don Raphiel
Summary: Hi Peeps hope u like. its not totally out of the weird circle and into the totally strange. but there is a bit of violence. and completely AU b4 any1 starts moaning, COMP
1. Lightsabers

A/N Hi peeps. I think (Yes Becca I do think, believe it or not) as I was saying. I think that this is going to be a longish ficcy roughly about 5 chapters but im no to shore. And I am positive that this will be finished by the end of my Hols, hopefully.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco Malfoy was wondering around Muggle London looking at all the different shops. God this is so boring were not even allowed to use magic God life is so unfair… Oooo what's that. Wondered as he walked pass an old run down shop but there was something in that shop that caught Dracos eye.  
  
You see Draco was wondering down a street that is a bit like Nockturn Ally in the wizarding world.  
  
As Draco went closer he saw more. He went in thinking it would just be this strange little Muggle place, but it wasn't.   
  
It wasn't even magical.  
  
It was…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………weird.  
  
To be exact it was a portal.  
  
But not any portal it was a portal to the future in the Muggle world.  
  
So naturally Draco went to investigate. As though he did this sort of thing every day.  
  
When he came out from the other side he found himself in a place he had never seen before. (A/N You'll love this bit if you love Star wars.)  
  
He Looked around and saw many things, first was the fact that there were loads of flying cars. Second was that there were some kids around the age of 10, 11, 12 and 13 playing and fighting each other with sword type things. These of cause were light sabes, but hey Draco did not know this.  
  
"One day Ill beat you and you'll be sorry that you ever doubted my skills with a Light Sabe!" Avery angry little kid at the age of about 10 said to someone much much older than themselves.   
  
Aaahhh so them stick thingy's are called light Sabes and they can kill people and cut people with out Blood coming from the body. I must have one.  
  
" Hey kid why aren't you practicing with the others. And where's your Light Sabe." An older man said to him.  
  
"Oh I think I've lost it. Ever so sorry."  
  
"Not a problem here take this one I always lost mine when I was training to become a Jedi. Bye Kid." And the older man left.  
  
Draco played around with the others for a bit practicing and realised he had quite a talent with light Sabes.  
  
After a while he went back though the portal with a grin on his face and only one thought in his mind, Potter your going down.  
  
A/N Well what did you think. I Know it was short but im positive that the next ones will be longer. Please tell Me REVIEW. 


	2. Train Ride

A/N: Hi just thought id let you know Potter and Ron do not miss the train.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognised.  
  
Potter you're going down  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express and were waiting for it to start and take them off to there first or next or even last year of Hogwarts.  
  
The train ride was going as normal as expected for Potter, Ron and Hermione, with the usual amount of people coming up to Potter, pointing and running off.   
  
About 4 hours into the 8 hour journey several Slyhterins kept running past their compartment saying thing like,  
  
"It can kill someone with one strike," Or,   
  
"You know like normal swords when you go to cut someone blood slithers out well with this it doesn't."   
  
"Sword?" Potter said.  
  
"Yeah sword, it's a long sharp object usually made of steal, you can get different sizes, long short-" Hermione was saying before Potter cut her off.  
  
"I know what one is, but whose got one?"  
  
"I don't know but all them people running past were Slyhterins."  
  
"Yeah your right Hermione, but which one." Ron said utterly confused.  
  
"Draco, Draco, lets see it."  
  
"Shut up you fool, we don't want everyone knowing about it."  
  
Draco snapped at Goyal.  
  
Ron, Hermione and potter all looked at each other and said at the same time,  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
A/N: Hi thanks for reading. Please Please Review. 


	3. Potter your going down

A/N: I am going to miss a massive chunk out of it, but if you've read the second book you should be all right. It is going to be the same as the second book from just after Potter and Ron get detentions for flying the car. To when Potter and Draco are duelling each other (about page 145).   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognised. Also there is a bit at the beginning of this chapter that is from the book so I do not own that either.  
  
Potter you're going down.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Scared?" muttered Draco, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.  
  
"You wish," said potter out the corner of his mouth.  
  
Lockhart cuffed Potter merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Potter!"  
  
"What, drop my wand?"  
  
But Lockhart wasn't listening.  
  
"Three – two – one – go!" he shouted.  
  
Draco raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"  
  
The end of his wand exploded. Potter watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor in between them and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away.  
  
"Don't move Potter," said Severus lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Potter standing motionless, eye to eye with an angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"  
  
"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet in the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised it self again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.  
  
Potter wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying as though he was on castors and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "leave him!" And miraculously – inexplicably – the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick black garden hose, its eyes now on Potter. Potter felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.  
  
He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful – but certainly not angry and scared.  
  
"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Potter could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the Hall.  
  
Severus stepped forward, waved his wand and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke.  
  
When everyone got over with the shock and Draco's plan A hadn't worked. This plan was to get the snake to bit Potters head off. He had to go to plan B. The Slyhterins where all ready aware of Draco's plans and where waiting eagerly for them to take place.   
  
Draco whipped his cloak open and took out hi light-saber. All the Muggle Borns that where there all started whispering things like, "How'd he get one of them."  
  
The Slytherin's had smirks on there faces.  
  
"Now potter, my first plan did not succeed, but believe me this one will!" Draco shouted.  
  
Lockhart at this moment run off and hid himself in a corner. Hermione and Ron tried to go run and tell a teacher but Macmillan and another Slytherin held them back.  
  
"So it is you that's got a light-saber, thought it were. But what are you planning to do, because you cant do much cause I've got my wand," Potter said, thinking he was being clever (A/N: But when is he ever clever.). When in fact he just made it worse for himself.  
  
"OH, yeah forgot about that," Draco struck with his light-saber and cut his wand in half.  
  
"Look at that Potter, nothing will save you now."  
  
Draco struck and struck again, but Potter had had loads of dodging practice with living with the Dusleys.  
  
Draco sticks again but Potter moved to the side just in time. Just as Potter was regaining his balance from his last attack, when Draco sliced half way though his left leg, then spun and chopped off the top of his head, just above his eyes. The top of Potters head went flying to a Hufflepuff girls arms.  
  
"You liked his messy hair so why not have it," Draco shouted.  
  
A/N: What do you think; tell me in a review PLEASE?   
  
Later I might add a bit to the end and make it a bit different. But Potter will still die. 


End file.
